Ramen, Mask and a Party
by raven-eyed-lass
Summary: Another unusual day at Konoha for Naruto. He eats the Ichiraku Ramen as usual, then something pops out of his head. [Naruto POV]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto© Kishimoto Masashi**,

while raven-eyed-lass does not own anything except the ideas which made use Of Masashi-sensei's characters.

(A/N): This is the first time I'm publishing a fan fiction which I wrote on my own will (and imagination.X3) so please be gentle with the reviews. I hope that with the review(s) I may get I will improve in my writing. Hope you'll enjoy this one short try on Naruto!

**Ramen, a Mask, and the Party**

**[ Introduction, Naruto's POV **

This day is as ordinary as others, only that this morning it turned out that plain serenity is what one can feel in the air. There are no missions, no annoying people. Just… well, uh… a plain time for deep slumbers. Everything is in order (maybe except from the messiness in my room) and if everything is in order, only one word in my dictionary could describe this scene-BORING. For an energetic ninja like me, it is not a worthy day if no action would at least, occur. So, with my genius brain, I made a way to get the thrill still pumping in my veins. Here starts my own appointed mission.

**[ First Scene, Naruto's room **

It's morning. I am in my bed, fully awaked, ready to jump out of my spot, but when I think of what to do for the whole day, I came up with nothing.

"Whaa!!! It's so BORING!" I yelled. My body decided to carry itself out of the bed and head straight to the bathroom for a bath. After getting refreshed, my mouth spoke up by itself once again. It was complaining.

"Aren't there any missions-"

**grumblegrumble**

I looked down at my grumbling stomach then patted it gently. First things first, and to celebrate this somewhat special day, I'm going to have my breakfast at Ichiraku's.


	2. Second Scene

**Disclaimer: Naruto© Kishimoto Masashi,**

while raven-eyed-lass does not own anything except the ideas which made use Of Masashi-sensei's characters. R&R please!

[ Second Scene, Outside Ichiraku's

"Thank you for your patronage. Come again, Naruto!"

"I always will, don't worry. The ramen will always bring me back here, Ayame-neechan!"

Yeah, I enjoyed my delicious ramen breakfast, thanks to the ever-famous Ichiraku Ramen. Walking out of the stall, I suddenly thought of deciding that very moment of what to do for the whole day. Should I persuade the hermit pervert to train me some more or should I just spend this day relaxing like the way it should be? I made more steps with my arms folded lazily behind my head, when I noticed a familiar figure sitting on a branch of a tree nearby. The person still had that "Icha-Icha Paradise" book in his hands.

"Kakashi-sensei! How ya doin'?"

He looked down and saw me. I waved to greet him.

"Oi, Naruto. I'm taking a break here. How about you?"

"I can't decide sensei if I will train or rest somewhere,"

"I suggest you take a break, Naruto. You know it's a rare occasion that we have days as peaceful as this one," said he then smiled. I happen to glance at the mask he was wearing and the memory of our team trying to take that 'one peek' of what is behind it started to play in my mind. At an instant, a brilliant idea popped out of my head.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei asked. He was staring at me. Oh, did I laugh that loud? I woke up from my trance. There's no way that I'll spill the beans this early.

"Oh nothing, sensei! I've made up my mind,"

"You'll take a rest, right?"

"Y-Yeah, that's right!"

He nodded in agreement. Looks like he was satisfied with my explanation.

"I see. I'll see you later then, "

Sigh, I can breathe again.

"See you later too, sensei!"

I turned to walk away, now weaving the strands of my plan. I was also wondering- why do such clever thoughts visit my mind? Maybe servings of ramen-Ichiraku brand-during this morning is the answer.


	3. 3rd Scene

**Disclaimer: Naruto© Kishimoto Masashi,**

while raven-eyed-lass does not own anything except the ideas which made use Of Masashi-sensei's characters. R&R please!

[ Third Scene, in front of the Ninja Gakuen

I did not realize that I was already brought by my two feet in front of the Ninja Gakuen. Hey, I was getting too absent-minded, I scolded myself. I looked everywhere and saw no persons around, except for a single kid on that corner. It is as if he was practicing a jutsu, only that he can't execute it right. I subsided first the plan in my mind and ran to the kid's side to help him out.

" no Jutsu!"

Not only am I getting absentminded, I'm becoming deaf as well that I didn't quite hear the first word that he said. But from what I can see, he was really concentrating- eyes tightly closed and hands in position. Nothing happened after he said the phrase.

"What's the matter, kid?"

He looked at me in surprise and almost jumped. I know I have a monster inside me, but I don't look like one, do I?

"Y-… y… You are Naruto?!"

"You know my name?!" this time, I was the one surprised and he became relaxed. The kid smirked at me.

"Of course, everyone in Konoha saw you in your fight against Neji during the chuunin exam,"

"I see…" I simply answered, but I was overwhelmed by what he said. I never thought I would be this famous!

"So, what were you practicing a while ago?"

"Henge no Jutsu…" his face turned into the sad version,"Could you please teach me that, Naruto-niichan? I was trying to play a prank at this sensei I hated the most…"

I did not listen to him anymore. Another light bulb turned on above my head. Henge no Jutsu! That's it! The key to this plan, no to this mission! Now all I need is to get this started and…

"Wait, Naruto-niichan! Please help me…hey!"


End file.
